The present invention relates to a package for a pallet-less, multi-layer load comprising a layer of reduced width defining lateral spaces for gripping purposes.
It is presently known to form pallet-less multi-layer loads from a plurality of articles stacked one on the other so as to form a substantially parallelepipedic assembly. These articles, which are, in particular, bags containing products (for example bags of cement), are grouped in superposed layers, each layer having a square or rectangular horizontal form. For forming a load without a pallet, a layer of reduced width is provided at the upper or lower part of the load, during stacking, said "reduced layer" being constituted by fewer articles and defined by a smaller square or rectangular geometrical surface than the preripheral surface of the normal layers. Consequently, the reduced layer defines, with the normal layer on or under which it is formed, two lateral empty spaces parallel to each other and in the form of right-angled dihedrons. The vertical side of each of these dihedrons is constituted by a lateral face of the reduced layer, whilst the horizontal side of this dihedron is formed by the portion of horizontal surface of the adjacent normal layer which remains exposed.
The lateral spaces thus defined by the reduced layer are used to enable the load to be gripped by a fork lift truck or by slings.
Once the load is thus formed with its layer of reduced width, it is packed beneath a film of plastics material, using several possible techniques. A double wrapping may thus be effected in heat-retractable film, passing the load successively in a horizontal sheet of film and in a vertical sheet of film. A simple or double cover may also be made, by means of a heat-retractable or stretchable film, by providing an additional tightening means, after the load has been turned over.
Whatever the technique adopted for packing, it is indispensable to reinforce the mechanical strength of the film of plastics material used, at the position of the lateral spaces arranged for gripping purposes. In fact it is absolutely imperative to avoid any weakness of the packing of the load where these spaces are located, in order to avoid untimely tears during handling.
To make the above-mentioned reinforcement, it has already been envisaged to use either a single thick film of plastics material (of the order of 200 to 300 microns) or a mini-cover. However, not all these reinforcing elements have given satisfaction as they involve the use of a considerable quantity of plastics material, even in the zones where the extra thickness is not necessary. Furthermore, if a mini-cover is used, a regular distribution of the plastics material cannot be obtained due to the presentation of gussets after the covering operation.